pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 1.5
Pikmin 1.5 is a real-time strategy game developed for the Wii. In this game, you are Captain Olimar, who has just finished his quest in the first game. However, a collision with an unidentified object causes Olimar to be thrown back to the planet, on the dark side of the Pikmin Planet. Story Captain Olimar had finished his quest from the first game, and is heading back home. Suddenly, he notices a huge crash. A dark figure arose into the ship's view, and crashed into Olimar's spaceship, the S.S. Dolphin. It spun out of control, and landed on the dark side of the Pikmin planet. When Olimar awakes, he recognizes the place entirely. Next to him is a similar red onion, and a Red Pikmin hops out. The Red Pikmin tells Olimar of the cause of the dark, and why Pikmin can't survive at night. The pikmin's leaf turns brown, and it slowly dies. It tells him that in order to save the Pikmin, he needs to find the Orange Pikmin's onion. Olimar agrees to help save the Pikmin and himself, and in order to do that, he must find his way to the light side. Controls C-stick - Move Olimar. C Button - Ask your Pikmin where other Pikmin are (must be same color). Z Button - Use your torch. A Button - Pluck Pikmin. Throw Pikmin. Punch with Olimar. B Button - Blow your whistle. Up on D-pad - Zoom in to first-person view. Down on D-pad - Zoom out of first-person view. Left/Right on D-pad - Scroll through the different types of Pikmin. + Button - Open your menu to see how many Pikmin you've got, and how many are in the field. - Button - Open your menu to see the map. 1 Button - Not used. 2 Button - Not used. Mechanics Since the levels are at night, the is no sun so no time limit. Also, with rescuing Pikmin, you have to repair the Dolphin. You also have to always have Orange Pikmin, since your torch will run out over time. Pellets serve a different function than the first game. Pellets indicate how many Pikmin are trapped in there, and what color they are. You do not have to get every single pellet in the game, but if you do, there will be an Easter Egg at the end (there are 1,500 pellets in the game, if you were wondering. You are able to get up to 10,000 pikmin.). You have to get every ship part, though. Enemies are not in the game, so you don't have to worry about them dieing. Hazards are though, but if a Pikmin dies because of a hazard, its deceased body can be harvested into another Pikmin. Pikmin can also die to the lack of light. They will turn into dust, and the next day, will turn into a new Pikmin. Basically, these Pikmin still count as a death, but you will still have another Pikmin where that left off. Pikmin There are many types of new Pikmin to find, each one for a new area. For more detailed attributes of Pikmin, go here. Red Pikmin: Abilities - Immune to fire Orange Pikmin: Abilities - Can light up dark spaces Yellow Pikmin: Abilities - Immune to electric. Can be thrown higher. Blue Pikmin: Abilities - Can go in water. White Pikmin: Abilities - Immune to poison. Purple Pikmin: Abilities - Is stronger than every Pikmin, but can't be thrown far. Green Pikmin: Abilities - Can sense other Pikmin father away. Immune to acid. Black Pikmin: Abilities - Immune to the dark. Ice Pikmin: Abilities - Can freeze water. Immune to cold temperatures. Worlds There are many worlds, or areas, on the Pikmin Planet. Here they are: The Crash Site: Introduction to: Red Pikmin, Orange Pikmin - Ship Parts: 2 The Moss Jungle: Introduction to: Yellow Pikmin - Ship Parts: 10 The Lake Of Peace: Introduction to: Blue Pikmin - Ship Parts: 8 The Calamity Caverns: Introduction to: Black Pikmin, Purple Pikmin - Ship Parts: 10 The Toxic Mountainside: Introduction to: White Pikmin, Green Pikmin - Ship Parts - 10 The Ice Wind Summit: Introduction to: Ice Pikmin - Ship Parts - 10 The Final Challenge: Introduction to: Nothing - Ship Parts - 1 Ship Parts Olimar's ship has once again crashed, so, while saving the Pikmin, you have to hunt for the ship's parts. There The Bulb Orb Generator: Found in The Crash Site - Olimar's Descrpition: Good golly! Now the Pikmin can have light. A very strange name, I might add. It remindes me of something I know of. The Cross Transceiver: Found in The Moss Jungle - Olimar's Description: My radio has been found, joy! Now I can call my family. It might be a good idea to call Pikminmon Corporation, just so they know I'm safe. The Cold Storage: Found in The Moss Jungle - Olimar's Description: Now the feast is on! My poor tummy is rumbling with excitement! I have a whole tub of ice cream waiting to be devoured. More coming soon! Easter Eggs If you stay on the title screen, the same tune from many Nintendo games starts to play, such as Luigi's Mansion. The ship part names are puns of other Nintendo series as well as it's own. For example, the Cross Transceiver is an item you obtain in Pokemon Black and White. Also, Pikminmon is a pun on Pokemon. On the ship part "Transmitter Device", a snapshot of Super Mario Bros. can be seen on the screen.